A detachable connector for a junction block ensures the electrical connection between an electrically conductive wire and a plug of the junction block connected to a first connection portion.
Thus, a detachable connector may be replaced on a junction block depending on the characteristics of the electrical conductor to be connected, and in particular on its diameter.
Thus, it is known to provide a detachable connector for a junction block comprising:                an insulating body,        a connection terminal having a housing for an electrically conductive wire intended to be inserted through a first opening of the insulating body along an insertion direction of the electrically conductive wire in the insulating body, and        a connection plug comprising a socket from which extend two elastic connection branches intended to ensure electrical contact with a complementary plug of the junction block intended to pass through a second opening of the insulating body.        
However, the connection terminal and the connection plug are arranged in the insulating body of the detachable connector in an independent manner.
Indeed, the connection terminal has only the function of creating an electrical link with the electrically conductive wire.
The connection plug has in turn only the function of creating an electrical link with the complementary plug of the junction block.
The connection plug has no mechanical interaction with the electrically conductive wire which remains distant from the latter.
Furthermore, the connection terminal exerts a clamping pressure on a portion of the electrically conductive wire located apart from its free end.
Consequently, the insulating body comprises a specific housing for receiving this end of the electrically conductive wire which has passed through the connection terminal.
The presence of this specific housing in the insulating body induces a minimal sizing of the dimensions of the detachable connector, and in particular of its height.
Typically, a detachable connector of the state of the art has an overall dimension of at least 40 mm.
In some cases, the size of the detachable connectors prevents the insertion of an additional row of connection blocks in an electrical cabinet or box.